<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of a Bomb-er by ForgottenStorm87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941680">Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of a Bomb-er</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87'>ForgottenStorm87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombs, F/M, Light-Hearted, Love, Rescue Missions, Third Wheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the Love Reflection March Madness WINGO challenge prompt #15 "some days you just can't get rid of a bomb"</p><p>Relena is being threatened by a stalker and it's the G-Boys to the rescue. Or, well, Heero. But Duo helps! Kinda...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Reflection March Madness (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of a Bomb-er</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Of all days for something like this to happen." Duo grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his and Hilde's date night. He had planned a romantic outing for two at all of Paris's most romantic spots. He even made reservations at the fanciest restaurant where he planned on popping the question! Relena had been ever so kind as to pull some strings for him, but if this issue wasn't resolved soon, then he would be late! He groaned inwardly and activated his mic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agent Wing, do you copy?" Duo muttered into his comm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not now," growled the voice back through the earpiece. Duo frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to know if you have eyes on the Dove." There was some static. Duo played with his earpiece hoping there wasn't going to be interference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dove is unharmed. The bomber is standing alone. I will try and figure out how best to neutralize the threat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Duo nearly knocked over his coffee as he reached for his mic. "Negative, buddy. You shouldn't engage. Explosives is on route-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They won't get here in time." Heero growled again. Duo understood why Heero was on edge. If Hilde was being held hostage by a crazed fan that was strapped to an explosive vest he didn't know what he would do. Relena had, thankfully, gotten the bomber to let everyone else go. She kept him talking, distracting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heero, buddy, please-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't up for debate." Duo heard the connection go dead. Heero was off comms. He swore under his breath and patched a new channel code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Preventer Dragon. Do you copy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Wufei's annoyed voice growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geeze! Everyone must have taken their grumpy pills today." Duo muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maxwell!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, sorry! Heero's gone rogue. He killed his comm." Wufei cursed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get in there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, shit, pal. But how do you intend to get us there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's-" the sound of a gunshot interrupted his reply. "Damnit, Yuy!" Wufei yelled. 

Duo jumped out of the van and dashed toward the conference hall. Relena was on the third floor in one of the center most rooms. He had to hurry. Three flights of stairs flew beneath him as he threw open the door and ran down the hall. The door to the conference room was closed. Duo grabbed his gun out of the holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not letting you live this down, pally." Duo muttered as he opened the door and prepared for the worst…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene that greeted him would have been nearly impossible if it had been anyone else, but even with it being Heero Duo had a hard time believing it. The bomber was properly subdued, on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back. The explosive vest sat unattended nearby. No sign of the detonator. Duo felt the wave of relief wash over him and looked to see one of the sweetest sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena stood with Heero, his hands cradeling her face as he looked deeply into her eyes. She was smiling at him, eyes sparkling with relief. Heero leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. They whispered something to each other but it was none of his business. He was just glad to see that no one was hurt. Except the bomber. But that was fully acceptable. Duo walked over to the fool and looked down. The guy was young; late teens, maybe early twenties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not fair!" The bomber groused. "She should be with me! She should love me!" Duo shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, bucko, I almost feel sorry for ya. Unrequited love is a bitch." The bomber said nothing and Duo rubbed the back of his head. "But you know, kid, you got lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" The young man spat out. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you threatened the wrong guy's girl." Duo walked away as the bomb squad and the med team entered the room. Heero met them halfway, Relena tucked under one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the status?" Sally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine." Relena answered. "The gunshot was used to destroy the detonator." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was reckless, Heero." Heero shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bomber is an amateur. Relena was able to get him to tell her how he made it. He used the wrong chemicals. It would have burned but not exploded. The only threat was to the bomber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-?" Duo looked toward the vest and then the kid. "You mean you </span>
  <span>knew</span>
  <span> the bomb wasn't a threat and you didn't tell us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have time." Heero glanced at the bomber. "I was authorized by Une to do whatever I felt was necessary in any situation. The threat was successfully handled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuy." Duo didn't know when Une had arrived but she didn't look pleased. "You and the Foreign Minister are to be debriefed immediately. I need every detail documented." Heero nodded as he and Relena made their way out. "Maxwell, I need you to take care of seeing the bomber gets taken into proper custody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Duo groaned. "Come on, Une, not today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't take long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wufei, Trowa, help a guy out here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop dodging responsibility, Maxwell." Wufei chastised him. "The longer you stall, the longer it will take." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… but I…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quickly, Maxwell. That's an order." Une walked away and Duo heaved a heavy sigh as he made his way over to the perpetrator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geeze." He muttered as he ran a hand through his bangs. "Some days you just can't get rid of a bomber."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>